the rise of an unwilling star!
by pinkblossom13
Summary: meet Misiki! an 8 year old girl.. um . bad a summary! but read if you want. find out whats her relatinship with hirito! -gasp- lol jkjk or am I muhahaha -sorry i'm a dork lol R&R need at least 2 or more reviews to continue think rated T
1. Chapter 1

Pinkblossom: hay ho!~ this is blossom chan and I'm here to write about ..this... ok any way here we go oi!!

READ&RWVIEW

R&R

READ

AND

REVIEW

I DONT OWN THIS HAY HO!~

* * *

12:00 noon

it was another hot day in May for Tokyo and people were busseling on the streets; trying to get to their destination.

'Where is everyone' I thought, seeing as my friends were late...again.

Oh sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Misiki. And you'll have to guess my last name, hehe. I have dark raven locks that are in two high pig tails and they go down to about my mid thing. My eye are a..rare shade...ok they completely freak me out! Their emerald, I know whats scary about that, right? And I wouldn't be freaked out if one of my parents had this color. Sigh and right now I'm currently sitting on Tokyo's bus station waiting for my brother, best friend and..well everyone else!!

I hope they didn't ditch me...

tick tock tick tock...

"Bus stop to Keoto is now closed, thank you for riding Tokyo buses, have a bus-fulling day" the station announcer announced, trying to make a pun.

I cant believe they ditched me!!

jumping of the warm metal seat, I begin to march over toward the shopping district.

Waa. I need some crepe.

It make me feel better.

~Ichigo you!~

its been 5 minuets since I arrived and i've eaten about 3 plates and i'm, just now starting on my 4th.

"ne Naaya, why did every ditch me today" I asked my kitty. This is Naaya, my pet cat since...well since I can remember!! y mom and dad gave him to me when I was just a baby ans do I guess you can say we grew up together! Hes really smart and has graduated cat high school at the early age of 5 and is now currently in his 3ed year in cat university with his sister. Nayaaya, as you can tell is really smart and talented! Not only that but really Kawaii, he has a soft light brown coffee colored coat with a pink heart shaped birth mark on his rear end, he also posses the cat families back beedie eyes!

"nay"the brown kitty said shrugging its tiny shoulders."moy! And to think that I-"

"Oh my gosh!" a girl shouted interrupting me as I was about to order another plate. "look at this Shina!" humm lucky people..at least your friends didn't ditch you. I thought sinking in my seat as naaya jumped onto the table and stated to fan me with the white napkin.

"its the new Kirari CD!"the strange girl squealed as her friend came rushing toward her. "what! Let me see" she shouted holding up the plastic CD case.

Waaa did she just say Kirari!

Hopping off my plastic chair-can you believe that they didn't give me a wooden chair because i'm 8 pff- I ruse toward the two teen girls.

One had long wast length vibrant red hair that look a bit damaged and was probably a inch or two taller from her friend; who possessed blond shining hair. I couldn't tell how long it was because it was hidden beneath a dark blue hat.

"um hello" I spoke while twirling my dark locks nervously. Dam I really need to think things out before I act.

"hi?" the two girls spoke looking down at me. "aww she's so kawaii!" the red head spoke knelling down to my hight. "aw she really looks like Kirari -chan!" the blond said "OH now that you think about it; she really does!"

"yep if only she dyed her hair and got contents!" they both giggled whale they both pinched my checks.

'Owww it hurts' I cried mentally as anime tears streams began to fall from my eyes.

"Na na na ya naya!" Naaya cried jumping onto my head and signaled the two grannies- oh I mean girls to stop the pinching.

'waa Arigatou naaya!' I thanked as I smiled his way. "na" he said giving me a paw up seeing my smile.

"oh yeah sweetie! Did you ask something?" the bond girl asked "no dummy she just said hi" the red said.

"um..yeah...i was wondering what you like about Kirari?" I asked. In truth I really wanted to know. "huh? Why" they asked simultaneously with a frown. "you don't like Kirari?" they asked again.

"wha!- no! No! I love her" I shouted waving my hands around frankly! "its just that if I wanted to be famous I wanted to know what to do to make my fans happy!" I laughed as their faces changed to one of glee. I sweat dropped as they giggled along also.

Ok so that was a lie, the famous part not the Kirari part. I loved her music it's just I don't plan to be famous for a very long time hehe..or ever.

"so what do you like about it?" I asked once again "oh well..i love the way she sing"

"and I love her acting skill" the blond said as I covered my mouth with my left hand, trying to stiffen my giggles. With the help of naaya if course

"um hm, go on" I said letting out some giggles. "oh and she so cute!!" they smiled

an invisible light bulb suddenly shined above the red heads ..well head. "the unknown singer is good to" huh?

"unknown singer?" I asked. Most people don't even notice that? "yeah, shes good; thats why she on the Kirari CD" the blond said showing me the back of the CD that had the list of songs by Kirari and one by unknown.

"oh" I replied nodding like I understood. "is there any more?" I asked. Hay I wanted one to.

The girls looked at each other before staring back at me "I'm sorry but this is the last one." one of the said softly. "yeah and we were going to buy it" the other piped up.

"oh its ok!" I smiled cheerfully, " I got to go anyways" I said while waving them a good bye and headed to my next destination. "Come on Naaya" I said picking him up from the street floor and placed him into my messenger bag. As we stopped at the cross walk, by crescent inc.

crescent inc~

"konbanwa!" I shouted as I ran pass the fount desk and up the elevator. Press on the number 20 as I waited for it to go up. "come on naaya you can come out now" I said as Naaya popped out of the bag and hopped onto my head.

Bring!

"hold on tight!" I shouted to him as I rand toward the large wooden double doors. "konbanwa!" I shouted toward the outside secretory as I pushed the door open "oh wait mi-" too late.

"ewwww" I shouted as Naaya jumped onto my face. Covering my eyes.

That was something I didn't want to see.

* * *

~to be continued!!~

R&R people tell me if you like it!!~ or needs changing!~


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2~

"huh?" the two people in the room gasped as they saw me. "Misiki!" I heard a voice called as Naaya hoped off my face.

"yes daddy" I asked while giggling at his blushing face. "how many times did I tell you to knock before entering my office" he sighed as he reluctantly unwrapped his arms around the women.

"um..." I said while trying thinking of a reply.

"let it go dear" I heard my favorite voice call out."shes still young "

"mommy!" I shouted running over toward her. "guess what guess what!" I said hugging her waist while hopping up and down. "what" she giggled placing a hand on top of my head.

" I found one of your newst Cd's!" yep my mom was none other then Kirari! The most awesomest singer in the whole entire wold!

Well in my opinion, anyway.

"oh and whats new about that" my dad asked walking over toward us and hugged mommy from behind. "after all their sold in almost ever music and book store from here to china?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes I stunk out my tongue "well dad.. " I began releasing my mom "they've been sold out since well....ever!" I spoke exasperated as they laughed.

"isn't that a little over the top?" Kirari asked with an arch of her brow.

"puh, no" I replied folding my arms. "it was probably the high light of my dad" I said looking in the other direction.

"weren't you and your brother suppose to hang out with the others?"

"yeah" I replied nodding. "and they ditched me!" I replied madly. "they said that they would meet me at the bus station but they didn't come!" I pouted and fumed just thinking about what had happen.

Looking up I saw both my mom and dad glanced at each other before looking down at me. "what?" I asked.

"weren't you suppose to meet them at the park?" they said giving me a questing look.

"....."

"SHIT" I shouted before covering my mouth "sorry" I apologized as my parents giggled before I ran out of the office.

"bye" I shouted before jumping into the open elevator.

Boy was I going to get it.

Pinkblososm: sooo how'd you like it...yes I know it was short but still! Anyway please RXR because it my B-Day lol!

And thanks for Reviewing!

Press de button lol

!

V


End file.
